The Plan
by CSIlover123
Summary: The Plan is on to finally get Grissom to let Sara in.
1. Dance with me

The Plan

I'm new at this so I would like some Reviews back if possible please thanks xxxx.

So everything was quiet in the breakroom but then again thats only because one person was sitting in there looking over a casefile she picked up of the table in the breakrom probably from swing shift that left it there by an accident. So Sara was just sitting there minging her own bussiness looking over the casefile when in comes Grissom he walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup full then atempted to drink it nearly gaging in the process.

"This is vile." he said to himself while pouring the rest down the sink still oblivious to sara being there.

"Lucky I bought my own coffee in then... I don't thrust swing shift's coffee." Sara said this while never taking her eye of the casefile in front of her. She started to tap her foot to a rythem on the floor.

Grissom jumped a little at the sound of her voice he had no idea there was someone else in the breakroom but he nether the less turned around and saw her looking through a casefile he sighed and said.

"Did you go home last night?" He said this firmly maybe even a little too firmly for Sara's liking.

_What does he think I am a walking talking Zombie _"Actually I did but had to come in early to finish of some reports that you so kndly or not so kindly orderd me to do for today." Still she never looked up to meat his eye's just kepted looking at the casefile that she now had in a power grip.

"Sara..." He was about to go on but there was Greg running down the hall to the breakroom then jumped through the breakroom he had his ear phones on and doing the air guitar he was jumping around everywhere. Sara stopped reading and looked up from the casefile and started laughing at him, Grissom on the other hand was a littl annoyed that the convasation got cut short but also liked to hear and see Sara laughing.

Greg was singing and dancing when he went over to her and said "Sara dance with me." he took her hands in his and pulled her up he was surprised when she came willingly once she was up she took one of his earphones then started dancing with him.

Greg was having the time of his life but Grissom however was not, watching them dance that close together was making him not only ill bit also very, very jealouse _how can he just do that to my Sara... but shes not my Sara and she never will be if you carry on treating her like you do _so at the moment Grissom wanted to snap por little Gregs neck and then feed him to the pigs but instead of doing that he thought he would tell him to turn it off instead.

"Greg thats enough turn the music off." Grissom walked over to him and yanked the earphone from Gregs ear and said "Now!!!"

Watching all of this unfould outside the door was Cathrine, Warrick and Nick they were watching the scene before them and thought wise not to go in just yet. They were all shocked when Sara got up and started to actually dance with Greg but most importanly they saw how Grissom reacted to Sara dancing with another guy. Well lets just say he didn't take it lightly.

"Decomp." they all said at the same time then once they said the they looked at each other and started to laugh. Because they were all thinking _at least we don't need to do it_.

After the music got turned off they all scurred into the room and sat were they normally sit around the big table in the middle of the room waiting for assignments to be handed out they all sat quietly like it had been when only Sara had been in the room.

"Right assignments finally Nick, Warrick and Cath you guys have a double homicide out in Henderson Cath your primary, Greg you have a floater out in lake mead well thats all there is for tonight." He got out of his seat and headed in the direction of his office.

Sara was fuming. To put it lightly.

"See you later guys we've got to go now but we will talk when we get back from our crime scene... come on Warrick and Nicky." Cath only said this so that Sara could be alone at the moment because Sara had first hand knowlege of what Sara was like when she was angry _well done Gil look what you done know... when I get back The Plane is going into action so you better watch your back Gil _thought Cath.

"See you later Sar." Warrick said and got a nod in return.

"Urrm ye I'll talk to you later Sar." Nicky go the same response in return.

Greg was the only one left behind. "If you want you can help me with the processing when i come back because no dout I'll need it." He gave her a little friendly hug then got up to walk out of the door but Sara stopped him.

"Yes sure Greggo I would love to." Then she smiled at him as he walked through the door to go to his crime scene which obviously reminded her that she didn't have one.

She got up out of the seat and went storming down the hallway towards Grissoms office thinking _what a complete and utter bastard I can't wait to get my hands on him _she finally got to his door which as usual the blinds were down and the door was locked her hand came up then she went to knock when the door opened just as she was bringing her hand down in full force.

TBC

Tell me what you think Please should I continue.


	2. Ouch!

Ouch!

Sorry about not updating sooner family problems this is my getaway out of the real world. Hope you all enjoy.

Her hand came up then when she went to knock on the soild door. It all of a sudden opened just as she was bringing her hand down in full force.

Grissom had heard someone out side and though he could go and inspect so he got out of his top of the range leather chair and walked towards the door _probably some tech afraid to come in ha._

Little did he know that there on the other side of the door was a very angry woman about to knock.

Grissom opened the door and got a little more than a frightend lab tech as Sara's fist got him staight on the nose, the force of the punch and him moving forward made him stumble back a little. He quickly held his head up because he could feel the blood trickling down to his lip already. Grissom took a seat on one of the visiters chairs and took his hankicheif out and started dabbing gently while saying something under his breath. It went along the lines of this _Ouch Ouch Ouch damn that woman can hit._

Sara couldn't believe it she just stood there looking at him in bewilderment that she had actually just smacked her boss in the face and made him bleed. Once the inital shock had gone she went to his side to see if she could do anything for him.

"I'm so so sorry about that I went to knock as you came out I really am sorry is there anything I can do to help." She looked so sad to see him hurt.

He just waved her away and said. "No! ... I'll be fine just leave me alone for a little while please." _oh god what am I gong to do about the others that are going to see this and after that display in the break room as well._ He sighed carried on dabbing his nose.

"Okay I'll be in the breakroom. If you need any thing just ask and again I am so sorry." She looked over shoulder as she left his office and gave a little nod.

Once Sara was in the breakroom she couldn't help but be concerned about Grissom She only went in there with the feeling of ripping into him verbally not nearly knocking the poor guy out and the worst thing of all is that Grissom didn't even see it coming.

It had been nearly two hours since the accident and Grissom still hadn't come out of his office also Sara hadn't moved from her spot in the breakroom, only when her need for some coffee became to great.

Sara let out a long sigh then smelt the air it smelled of 2 week old rotting flesh.

"Hi Sara you seen the boss man, just need to let him know that I'm back from the floater." Greg said as he bounded in from the hallway and looked at her expectantly as if she knew everything.

"Umm.. actually Greg I haven't seen him since I went to see him after you guys had left. He hasn't come out of his office since then. In fact I need to give him some reports to sign off on so I'll come with you." Sara said as she got out of her chair with the foulders in hand and walked out the door and waited for Greg to get his slow but out of the breakroom.

Greg followed her out, caught up with her and said. "While we are there I can ask for your help on the case."

"Okay then, just how are you going to do that by the way, you are supposed to be working it on your own."

"I'll just say that the case has hit a rough patch and that I need your expertise in the matter." Greg smiled at himself for coming up with that one all on hit own _I'm good I'm good oohh yeah oohh yeah._ He kept thinking to himself Sara just looked at him funny as if to say what a strange man even though he still acted like a boy you had to give him credit for his gifted mind.

"And you really think that thats going to convince Griss that you need help."

"Well yeah why wouldn't it I mean if you got stuck he'd give you help so why not me?"

"Because your supposed to be learning your not a rookie anymore Greg you should be able to handle these types of cases.Oh and before I forget you need a lemony fresh shower before I'm working any where near you." He couldn't say anything back because they had arrived at Grissom's office Greg knocked then entered immediatly after once both of them were inside they sat down on the guest chairs were Grissom sat just hour early tending to a minor injury.

Greg and Sara looked at each other Sara had a guilty look on her face and Greg had a confused look. He looked at Grissom again however he could see his face because he was bent over looking at a new bug that he had under a microscope. Normally when Greg went in there Grissom looked up and actually spoke to the person that was in his office _hhmm somethings not right and Sara looks guilty I'm going to get to the bottom of this. _Greg thought to himself while looking between the pair.

"Grissom." Finally and reluctantly he looked up and what Greg saw was nothing like what he had excpected. Greg tried real hard not to laugh he quickly looked down _ohh my god now I know why Sara looked so guilty because she punched Grissom. _He thought really hard about what to say next.

"What do you wont Greg?" Grissom was pissed off mainly because he had a black eye to go along with his bruised nose and now that Greg knew everybody else would to.

"What the hell happend to your nose Grissom? It looks like someone had it in for you." Greg just blurted out not even thinking of what he was saying.

"Well Greg why don't you ask Sara she was the one that did it." As Grissom said it they both turned to her expectantly. Greg had a sarcasticly shocked face on while Grissom had his normal emotionless face.

"Whoa no you can't blame this all on me I believe you were the one walking throught the door at the time and I did say sorry." Sara looked at Greg and wanted to punch him in the face for saying what he had said _I will kill that boy one day that is a promise._ Sara couldn't think of anything else to say so she got out of the chair walked toward his desk and laid the files down then turned and left.

"Oh Griss before I leave just wanted to know if Sara could work with me in the case because there is a lot of evidence that needs processing and I would be there for days or night however way you put it." Greg got a little nervouse around Grissom but today he felt confident about asking for Sara's help maybe because Grissom didn't want to see her at the moment.

"If you keep asking for help Greg you will never learn anything, but because you have stacks of evidence that is keeping a killer out of jail you can have some help but only his once."

"Thanks Griss... oh and before I leave I just want to say you should put some ice on that it looks nasty." Grissom scowled at Greg to give him a warning that if he ever takes the piss again he will definatly be on decomp duty for the next month.

"Oh before you leave Greg I just wanted to say that you might want a shower before heading of to the layout room." Grissom said with a smirk on his face.

Greg huffed a goodbye and went to get cleaned up.

Meanwhile in the breakroom Sara was still working her heart out to try and get all the reports finished by the end of shift so that she could have an actual case tomorrow, she didn't know why she got picked on all the time _I mean look at Nicks paperwork it is well towering above mine._ She sighed then got back to working.

Greg came in the breakroom all refreshed and smelling a lot better he still had the light tinge of decomp but not much.

"So Sara you coming to help me or not." Greg said as he went to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"God yes anything to get away from doing this." she hurridly packed her files away and got up to follow Greg out of the door. They parted for a couple of minutes while Sara went to put her files back.

Sara saw Greg in the layout room leaning over a piece of evidence she came up behind him and poked him in the side. Greg jumped about 5 foot in the air.

"Jesus Sara don't sneak up on people like that." He said in a whiny voice.

"I wonder were Cath and the guys are?" Sara said thinking out loud.

"Well they wont be back until near the end of shift because they had the exciting case tonight." Greg said still whining.

"Greg whining isn't going to help solve this case now, come one process."

"Well I better do what you say before you punch me in the face." Greg smirked at her but Sara didn't find it funny.

"I already told you that it was an accident so just drop it." Sara was getting fed up already.

"Okay Sara I believe you. I really do." Greg said in a serious voice.

About 15 minutes later Grissom came in bored of doing his paper work.

"Anything I can do Greg." Grissom asked avoiding eye contact with Sara while she was doing the same.

"Erm... yeah sure nothing much to do now though so why don't you help Sara process the rug." Greg said trying not to look at his black eye.

"Err... yeah okay." He moved forward to the other side of the rug and thay began to process together without any arguments _she looks so beautiful when she's concentrating on something._ He had to stop thinking like that and start working.

Sara looked up at him for a second and then back down at her section of the rug thinking_ god he is so hansom and with that bruise he looks so cute poor Grissom. Whoa stop thinking like that your angry at him remember. Oh well never mind, I just can't be angry at him he is so damn cute. _Sara was that much in thought that she nearly missed a hair on the rug.

"Greg I found a hair on the rug, I don't think it's the vic's because the hair doesn't look long enough to be her's." Sara said while examining the vic's hair Grissom leaned in to get a closer look and felt his chest touch Sara's arm. Sara didn't even acknowledge that he was there she was to engrossed with the hair to notice they were touching.

On the other hand Grissom was fully aware at what he had done, not really concentrating on the hair but more like Sara's hair _It looks so silky and curly and smells like coconuts._ Grissom leaned out and took his space at the other end of the rug.

"Sara you are wonderful does it still have a skin tag on it?" Greg looked like he was gonna kiss her when she said she had found the key piece of evidence.

"Yep it does." Sara was happy for finding it and the fact that Grissom was right behind her a minute age_ he smells so wonderful even if he hasn't got any aftershave on. _Sara then put the eviedence in a bindle and put it with the other evidence they had found.

When Sara did that Cath, Nick and Warrick came in the immidently saw what was on Grissom's face.

"Gil what in the name of god happened to you face?" Cath said slightly shocked that her boss had a bruised nose and eye.

"Well Cath I'll let Sara tell you all about it." As he said this he walked towards the door and said "Shifts over now you can all go home you can finish up processing tomorrow guys." With that he just left the room.

"Well sara I knew you were angry but punching your boss in the face that's a new one." Cath said trying not to laugh.

"Warrick you owe me 50 now I said that Sara would be the first one to punch Griss." Nick said teasingly just as Sara was giving him daggers with her eyes.

"Ye girl lucky he didn't fire you on the spot." Warrick said stifling a laugh.

"Actually like I told Greg it was an accident I went to knock when he came though the door, and well it was to late to stop." Sara said, she felt like a naughty school girl.

"Okay Sara we all now that you were angry just tell us how it felt to hit the big boss man." As Cath said this there was a round of "yeah's" and "how did it feel" they were all hovering around her and she was getting annoyed.

"Fine I'll tell you it hurt." Sara deadpaned.

"What is that because you have feelings for him?" Greg spoke up.

"Yeah and because you didn't want to see him in pain." Nick was the second to comment.

"No none of those..."

"Then why did it hurt you." Warrick said a little bit confused.

"Because he has a really hard head it hurt my hand." A round of laughter later and they all decided to go for breakfast.

As they walked out of CSI 10 minutes later Cath turned to Sara and said.

"Well I have been thinking today and I have come up with a brilliant idea that involes all of us in trying to get Grissom to admit his fellings for you."

"Cath I don't know I mean if he hasn't done it yet then he is never going to. Plus I said a couple of months ago that by the time he figured it out he might be too late." Sara said with a hit of hurt in her voice.

"Well that will work in our favour then. I'll tell you the rest when we get to the diner." Cath said as she was getting in to her car.

When everybody was in there car they followed each other to the diner once at the diner walked into the diner at sat at there usual table. They orderd there breakfasts then sat there waiting.

"So guys this is how 'The Plan' is going to work..."

TBC

Thank you all for reading sorry for the mistakes it wasn't beta'd I'd love some feedback from you guys.

At least 5 reviews then I will continue. :)


	3. I'm gonna do what!

The Plan in action!

I'm so so so sorry for the wait I have been really busy hope you all enjoy it.

"So guys this is how 'The Plan' is going to work firstly Sara where going to make you irresitable maybe were some different clothes to work because girl they are not working for you..." Cath said while pointing at her outfit "...then once that is done you have to stut your stuff in the lab to make all the ogle you not only will it make you get your results done faster but also make Grissom just that little bit more jealouse that he already is when you get male attension... So what do you think?" Everyone looked at her amazed.

"I think someone has got too much time on there has for thinking of that." Greg said which made everyone snigger and for Cath to give him a the evil eye from across the booth which made him promptley shut up.

"Anyway well what do you think seriously this time?" Cath said a bit more firmly this time.

"Cath what do you mean different clothes." Sara said a little bit scared of what might come next.

"Well seeing as you don't wear skirts maybe a pair of shorts will do to show of you very long legs, also a tank top to go with it not too much Sara I'm not that mean."

"I don't know Cath I mean I only wear shorts for lounging around my apartment in." Sara let out a sigh then looked at everyone else they all had a look of 'come on Sara only this once' so she turned back to Catherine and said "Fine fine I'll do it but only because use are making me."

They all let out a triumphant cheer never in a million years has Sara ever given in but this time she was going to get Grissom _god I wouldn't have to do this if he had just opened up sooner._ She let out another sigh but then smiled at what would had in the near future.

"Right Sara I'll come around yours in the evening with the boys aswell and we will pick you out a new outfit and then you can model it to the boys is that okay with everyone." Cath said taking charge of the situaiton once more.

"Yeah sure I can't wait to see Sara all dressed up." Nick said with a big smile on his face.

"Me either god this is going to be so fun." Greg said bouncing up and down in his chair.

"I guess I'll be bringing in the breakfast then." Warrick said to be honest he couldn't wait for this plan to get going _its about time that Sara had a bit of fun she needs to get that smile back. _Warrick thought as they were leaving the cafe.

"Okay then guys I'll see you at my place later then." Sara said as she was getting in her car.

"Yep and don't forget the coffee either okay. Bye Sara." Cath shouted from were she was.

Once they had all said goodbye it was time to go home and have much needed sleep because that evening was gonna be one hell of an event.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day started with a loud crash as Sara's alarm clock got thrown to the floor. She picked it up then thought that she would put the coffee on and have a shower she got out then put on some under wear and a dressing gown there was no point in getting dressed because she didn't know what she was gonna wear.

There was a knock at the door Sara opened it and Cath came racing through.

"Come on in Cath its nice to see you." Sara said sarcasticly.

"Yeah and you too. Right enough with the talking we have to make you look a million dollars." Cath said as she pushed her into th first door they came across.

"How did you know were my bedroom was." Sara asked affaid of the answer she was about to get.

"Well you don't have a big apartment and most of the apartment complexes use the same layout so I just chanced it." Cath said in all honesty.

"Okay... so what are you going to do to me." Cath looked at her and said.

"This bit is just for the girls. I thought pale pink would work on you what do you think." Cath asked holding up the lipstick colour to her face.

"Yeah I like it we will go with that." While doing her make up they chatted about nothing and everything Sara thought it was fun having another woman to talk other then the guys once they were done with the make up as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Cath said going thought the small apartment she opened the door to all three guys.

"Hi! Goodie you bought food." Cath said while taking the bags out of Warricks hands and just leaving them at the door. They all came in and help to set out the food Sara just walked in and the boys stopped what they were doing.

"Wow Sara you look... wow." Nick was stunned at the transformation from just adding more make up.

"Yeah Sar you look amazing." Warrick said as he looked at her face _damn Grissom is such an idiot I mean look at her._ Warrick thought.

"Well Sara you could always go for the next best thing." Greg said wiggling his eyebrows.

"And exactley waht would that be Greg." Sara said with a smirk.

"Well me of course what do yo think." Greg said as he huffed out a dramatic sigh.

"Actually that brings me to the next part of the plan. But I'll tell you when Sara is dressed." She shooed her out of the room and into the bedroom.

"Cath tell me what the next part of the plan is please." Sara beg and then pouted.

"Sara that might work on Grissom but not me okay so I'll tell you when we get you dressed and see what the boys think of you." Cath started taking stuff out of her closet when she came across the best pair of shorts she had ever seen in the closet. "Were did you get these from they are fab?" Taking another look at the shorts they were black and on the back of them was one white hand prints on each but cheek then at the bottom of the hand prints it said PUT HANDS HERE! they came about mid thigh _Sara I didn't think you had it in you._ Cath thought when holding them in the air for Sara to take a look.

When Sara saw the ones she was holding her eyes when to the size of saucepans she immediatly said "I can't were those." Sara said this quite quickly and Cath wanted to know why she couldn't wear them so she pressed on.

"Why not they are just what were looking for. All the others are kind of dull and boring but these, these are brilliant." Cath said putting them on the bed.

"If I tell you will you promise me not to tell anyone and I mean know one okay."

"Cross my heart."

"Well when I was in San Fransisco and Grissom was there doing a lecture afterwards we would go out for coffee and I'd ask him questions. Well one day I didn't have anything left to wear so I put these on. When we had finished our coffee he asked if I'd like to walk down the beach, so of course I said yes, then when I got up and started walking out the door he was behind me although he didn't mention it until we were half way down the beach, he leaned in and said 'I love your shorts' then of course I blushed because I forgot I had them on. I stopped still in shock he turned to me came right in front of me then put his hands on the shorts he leaned in and kissed me until we had to breath again." Sara just stood there thinking about that day her first kiss with Grissom_ his lips where soo soft... _Cath bought Sara out of her thoughts.

"Aaaawwww Sara that is so sweet, even more reason to wear them then don't you think."

"You know what your right I'll wear them." Sara had a massive smile on her face.

They found a nice plain white tank top to go with it but they were stuck on shoes but Sara went over to her closet and reached way up to the top and bought down a pair of white converses.

Once she had everything on she looked 100 like a million dollars "Wow Sara you look great not too girly but not too morbid either." Sara smiled at her comment then walked out to the living room, the guys were on the couch chatting about football when Greg stopped with his mouth open Nick and Warrick turned and did the same as Greg.

"Oh my god Sara you look brilliant." Warrick said as he got up and walked over to her thats when he saw it the message on her but then he wolf whistled and made her turn around if Gregs jaw could go any further down it would have however Nick went over to her then put his hand on her but and said.

"Look guys my hand fits." Sara slapped him on the arm and laughed.

"Hey I want a go." Greg screamed but before he could get to her he tripped over a forensic jornal that wa on the floor. "Ooowww that freakin' hurt." He said as he lifted his had up to rub his head.

"Well that'll teach you." Sara said trying to hide her laughter.

"Teach me what except not to run in your apartment. Why am I always the one that gets hurt?" Greg was still rubbing his head as he sat on the couch.

"Hey Cath you said you were gonna tell the next part on the plan." Sara said impatiently.

"Well i don't know if you'll like but I'm sure Greg will." Cath said eyeing Greg.

"What do you mean Cath tell me that I'm not going to fake going out with Greg. Why Greg? Why not Nick or Warrick or even Archie." Sara said trying to change the fact that she had to pretend to go out with Greg.

"What I get to go out with Sara I knew the time would come. You don't have to make it sound as if you would rather drink piss than be with me." Greg was smiling at her then he blew her a kiss and winked Sara just cringed.

"I'm sorry Sara but Greg has wanted to go out with you, the other guys well they just act as if they were your brother Greg has always had a thing for you so it was just easier. Sorry." Cath said sadly.

"Well it would piss Grissom off because Greg always trys to get at Sara. Lets face it Sara you have to go out with him." Nick said looking from Greg to Sara.

"Can you stop talkig about me as if I wasn't hear please." Everyone looked around at Greg so that they could put out his opinions _well I don't really have any except one... _"I'm kind of scared you know I will willingly do this but I'm not gonna like getting all of the shitty jobs like for example last time I hit on Sara in front of Grissom lets just say i had to buy loads of lemons afterwards. I don't like the fact of being harmed either."

"Well there is that but I think that if we all worked together then we can pull this of what do you say." Cath said to bild them all up as a team.

"I say..." They were all waiting on Sara's verdict "...That we do it." She said as they all went to hug her for her decision they ended up in a group hug for about two minutes then Sara said "Greg get your hand of my but." Everyone began to laugh.

"What just getting some practise in my darling Sara." Greg said sheepishly.

"Right know we have that sorted all we need to do know is pull it off. You guys ready." Cath said once again bulling them up.

"Definatly." Warrick responded.

"Absoultly." Nick shouted putting his hands in the air to high five everyone.

"Well anything to get my hands on Sara." Greg replyed as he high fived Nick.

"Sara you ready." Cath asked once more jus to make sure.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Once that was said Sara let out a breath she had been holding.

"Okay everyone, to the lab" As they all piled out Greg caught Sara's arm to talk with her in private.

"Whats up Greg?" Sara asked a little unsure of what he was doing.

"I need to talk to you okay. Hey you guys just go ahead without us I've got a plan of my own okay." Greg shouted down the corridor at them Cath turned and said ok but don't be too long.

"Okay know tell me what is wrong Greg." Sara said still slightly confused.

"Look Sara I wont do anything you don't want me to okay because at the end of the day we know that I'm the one that is going to get punished and I don't mind if in the long run its going to make you happy ok just so that we can get that cleared up right know." Greg said while looking into Sara's eyes _she has beautiful eyes god Grissom doesn't deserve her._

"I resect that Greg and I don't wont you to get into any trouble but I'll work with you on the decomp cases if you want but knowing Grissom he'll just give me a solo. So what was the other plan that you had in mind then?" Sara couldn't believe Greg just said that to her _he is so kind why couldn't I have fallen in love with him_.

"Well its simple really what we have to do is go into work together late. What do you think?"

"I think that it will raise suspision I like it. So what do you want to do then watch the news or whatever you might like to watch."

"Well I was thinking cartoons." Greg said as he flicked to the much loved kids programme looney tunes as they sat there together and watched the rest of the episode they were in histerics laughing at the most sillyest things.

"Well time to go i think that we will be late enough don't you think." Sara was saying as she got up from the couch and turned her T.V off.

"Yep I think so. So my car or yours."

"Lets take yours that way I don't have to pay for gas." Sara laughed as she went to the door and opened it for Greg.

"Well I'll just have to be given a little thanks at the lab then wont I." Greg said in a teasing voice as they walked down the corridoor then out of the building to his car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they pulled up outside the lab they were laughing at a funny joke that Greg just told.

"I told you that it wa a good joke you owe me five dollars know." Sara huffed then handed the money over to Greg's awaiting hand as he took the money he poked his tongue out at her.

"You better watch that tongue befoe I chop it off." Sara said while walking into the lab entrance and seeing if she had any messages none for her today.

"Sara you look amazing today." Judy said eyeing her from behind the desk.

"Thank you Judy." Sara said beginning to like were the day was heading already. As Sara was walking down the hall to the breakroom she could feel people's eyes on her and she didn't mind the attension but got talk about ogaling.

When Sara walked into the breakroom everyone went quiet Nick and Warrick had to act because of corse they had already seen her but Grissom had a whole other reaction and not only had his jaw dropped but another part of his anatomy came to life _Oh My God she has still got those shorts the ones that she was wearing when we had or first kiss this is gonna be one long shift._

After the inital shock was over Sara recieved compliments from very body but Grissom as she suspected _why has e just crossed his legs he doesn't normally sit like that... Oh My God he still likes these shorts then haha._

"Right everybody Assignments..."

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry again for the delays and also the mistakes in this story I still haven't got a beta because I'm just so busy at the moment I would love to hear from everybody that has taken the time to read my story so far I have just started righting the next chapter but first I hope you like this one. : 


	4. Mud

MUD!

I thank everyone that reads this. Still not beta'd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right everybody Assignments... well Cath and Warrick your still on your case from the other day, Nick are you still working the Jackson case from yesterday?"

"Yes boss I am. I'm actually nearly done. But I could use the help of Miss Sara Sidle." He said while eyeing her up and down.

"I sorry to ruin your fun but there was a new case just in a double DB in the Desert with bugs on it so Sara is working that with me..." _Oh my god what did I just say I can't do that I can't even sit in a room with her without getting excited maybe its just because your going into caveman mode watching her come in late with Greg and know Nick is eyeing her up it just makes me soo jealouse. "_Oh and Greg you have some new evidence conserning your floater looks like another DB in the forest with the same gunshot wound to the head, it seems to have been there for about the same time as your DB collect the bugs then bring them to me and I'll make a time line for you."

"What did I do this time." Greg responded while rubbing his head and looking at Sara.

"Aaawww Greg sorry I can't help you out on this case because I have my own to work on know and I now you said this morning that if you got a decomp then I would treat you to a breakfast." Sara said while looking at Greg and she could see Grissom out of the corner of her eye his jaw was set and he had a stone face. "I'll treat everybody to breakfast." Grissom's face went a bit softer as a little smile appered on his face.

"Thats better Sara I thought you were favouring Greg over us then I wasn't too pleased considering that you prefer me over him any day." Warrick said as he stood up the walked over to Sara.

"Hey need I remind you that she called me this morning to pick her up except we got a little distacted." Greg said while wiggling eye eyebrows. Sara blushed and said.

"Well you did have your puppy dog face on I just couldn't resist." _hehehe this is so funny look at Grissom he looks like he is gonna explode._

"Right everyone to your scenes or eveidence NOW!" Grissom bellowed._ God I can't take this anymore I'm gonna have to do something before Greg gets his grimy little hands on my Sara. _Grissom thought he didn't even pick up on the fact that he just said my Sara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom and Sara were walking to the car kits in hand when Grissom turned to Sara and said in an icy tone that she picked up on. "You and Greg seem to be getting along well."

"Yeah well... he is a funny guy which makes him so easy to be around." She said this while trying to be just as icy as he was but of course it failed _why can't I do it arrgghh._

"Right Sara you take that body over there and I'm gonna take this body only spend half an hour tops because we have to process around them and it looks as though its gonna rain." He brushed her coment off like nothing happened. _Well know I'll just have to up the anti then. _Sara thought as she bent all the way down.

As she walked over to her body he couldn't help but look _why does she have to wear those short plus its going to rain._ Once he thought this she bent down and well lets just say that Grissom is know very uncomfortable.

Once the half an hour was up Sara had finished hers and quickly started to do the ground around them and also Grissom's area because Grissom still hadn't processed his corps yet.

"Hey Griss you nearly finished yet, we gotta get going, I've processed your area." Sara said a little impatiently she waited and he still hadn't finished yet.

"Yep just a few more minutes." _OoOoOo god she is gonna find out right think of rotting flesh baseball statistics I've got it Ecklie thank god its gone know I'll have to use that more often hahaha_. Grissom thought as he finished up with the body, he started walking that mile to the car with Sara all of a sudden it started raining.

"Good job that I got a rookie to take all the evidence back wasn't it." Sara said as she turned to Grissom with a smile on her face.

"Erm... yeah so... err... are you gonna be alright like that." He said while looking at her top as the rain started getting heavier._ Oh my god her top is going to go see though. _Grissom tried to divert his eyes but they only wanted to look to one thing or at one person.

As the heavens opened even more there pace to the car got quicker but the were still quite a way away.

"What is the matter Grissom?" Sara said with an amused smile on it.

"Huh no no...nothing. Why?" Grissom started to stutter a little but still enough to give him away.

"Well lets see you keep staring at me." _I know what he is staring at it will just be funny to hear him saying it._

"Erm... yo...your top is erm... going see though... do you want to take my coat." Grissom asked blushing a little at what he said.

"You know I never thought you stuttered so much and no thank you I like the rain on my skin feels refreshing just like when I was in San Fransico."

"Well I'm only stuttering because I can see everything." Grissom whispered so that she couldn't hear.

Sara turned around and asked "What was that Griss." _I know what you just said I heard all of it but I guess I could have a little fun with it._

"Oh err nothing." _God I have to keep my mouth shut in the future know she isn't going to let it go._ He smiled at this thinking how she never gives up like in work she will not move until she has found that vital piece of evidence.

"No I heard you say something Griss don't deny it." She stopped and started walking towards him.

"Sara I didn't say anything so just give up it's pissing it down common I'm already wet enough." Grissom said in his I'm-the-boss voice but to Sara it was more like a challenge.

"No I know you said something so you just give it up." She said poking him in the chest and leaning forward. She whispered in his ear softly "Common Griss just tell me." _This is soo fun he is gonna crack I know it if i lean in just a little more like this..._

"Okay okay I'll tell you alright." _Jeeze what has got into her not that I'm complaining._

"Good so I'll ask again what did you say Griss?" Sara said still really close to Grissom.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear "I said 'well I'm only stuttering because I can see everything' is that okay can we carry on know please." But as he went to go past her he slipped on the mud and fell foward as Sara tried to help she when backward to then land on her back in the mud and huffed out when Grissom landed on top of her. They were both thinking _only in the movies._

Grissom looked down at Sara and thought just like old times as did Sara she smiled then kissed him so passionatly that cupid could have appeared just then Grissom returned the kiss and it turned more heated and then they remembered where they were.

"Griss is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me." Sara chuckled a little.

"Well I've been happy to see you all night if thats any help towards you answer." This time they were both chuckleing as they began to get up of the floor.

"Griss could you do me a favour and wipe my back down please." Sara said while turning her back towards Grissom.

"Sure... I didn't know you still had these shorts." Grissom said rather shyly.

"Well neither did I until this morning." Sara chuckled remembering everyone coming around hers this morning and then perposefully coming in late. Grissom must be thinking the same because he went quiet.

"Sara was you late this morning?" He said a little dejected because he thought of her going home with Greg and kissing him like what they had just shared the jealousey was coming back into his veins.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She said while looking at him he looked all sad "You really want to know?..." He nodded not sure is he would like the answer. "...Well the gang came around this morning and Cath picked out my clothes and did my make up the guys bought breakfast and also there opinions on what I looked like then Cath came up with this silly plan to get you to come to your senses and see what was right infront of you, her words not mine by the way then she made me pretend to go out with Greg and he convinced me to come in late for work they all thought that it would make you jealouse and then try and get me back so there you have it that is why I was late this morning." Grissom just looked at her in amazed.

"Well Cath has to much time on her hands to be making up silly plans." Grissom said as he reached the car and got out a blanket and wrapped it around Sara then hugged her. "Although it seemed to work." At that statment the both started laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So they walked into the lab and went staight to the locker room to get a fresh set of clothes then they started processing there eviedence which was quite hard because every two seconds they would be looking at each other and they would be lost until someone walked past the door.

They were getting pritty fustrated and decided to go and get some coffee from the breakroom were Cath, Nick, Greg and Warick were sat discussing there cases.

Sara said hi and went to the coffee machine Grissom did the same thing as Sara, they were pouring the coffee when Greg came over and put his on Sara's ass he went to say something but Grissom beat him to it.

"Greg I'm only going to say this once so listen up..." Everyones attension went straight to Grissom looking at the scene that play out infront of them. "...Get you grubby little hands off of Sara know before I rip your fingers off one by one do you understand and never touch her there again okay." Everyone sat there shocked it actually looked like Greg was going to wet himself but he quickly took his hand off then turned to sit down.

"Well looks like somebodies taken there head out of there ass." Cath said while nearly choking on her coffee.

"And I hear that it is you who I have to thank." Grissom said while heading over to the table. Sara turned around and took a seat next to Grissom. "So I Guess Breakfasts on you then hay."

Once he said that he had a load of paper balls hit him in the face including Sara.

"Okay okay I'll pay. You better get moving before I change my mind anyway." They all got up and shot out the door before he had a chance to say anything else.

"I'm glad I got my head out of my ass as Cath put it." Grissom said leaning in to get a kiss.

"Mmm so am I but first we need to go and eat." with that she got up and ran to the door turning around to speak to him. "Well we need the energy if your going to make it up to me." She winked as he got out of the chair and started walking quickly down the hall.

THE END

Thank you to everyone that read this story and all of the reviews that I got to I am very greatfull. I have another story planned so I hope you read that one to. REVIEW PLEASE.

JOJO


End file.
